


FFXIV - Serendipity: Tears of Light

by KaedeYukine



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Identity, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, Overcome Depression, References to Depression, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: He's broken, depressed but still living for the sake of others.





	FFXIV - Serendipity: Tears of Light

**Author's Note:**

> The Knights of Heavensward are dead in the fight of Singularity Reactor. However, in my own version, Halone the Fury had brought them back to life and in turn, they will protect Ishgard as their atonement for the sins they committed for how long, who knows. Archbishop Thordan VII was not revived along the round of Knights as the story will slightly aligned with the canon of FFXIV: Heavensward. (It's not the work of Ascians, I can assure that).
> 
> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Raen / 27 / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist / Bomy the Bom Boko & Shigure the Battle Panther.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

After the death of Haurchefant, Kiryuu was never himself anymore. Despite saving many others countless times, hiding his sorrows perfectly but someone knew all that was just a facade. Ser Aymeric de Borel was a close friend to both Haurchefant Greystone and Estinien Wyrmblood, could not imagine the pain of a loyal friend and brother dying in front of him. Kiryuu never once accepted a drink from anyone ever since, even from him since the last drink was with Haurchefant. Kiryuu believed that his Echo is a curse than a blessing but his brother in arms, Haurchefant stated otherwise.

The Lord Commander had been trying his best to balance his life of both being the acting Lord Bishop of Ishgard and his position as the head of the House of Lords but that did not excuse him from learning what Kiryuu and his allies had done in the Far East. Exploring new worlds and experiencing extraordinary encounters with different races were once Kiryuu had offered to both Haurchefant and Aymeric but that could never be able to fulfil. Whenever Aymeric had a surprise visit from the Warrior of Light, he would treat him with a warm dinner and a hearty talk, of course a bit of complaints about his holy duties in Ishgard.

Kiryuu listened without fail and remained silent for most part of the conversation. The only time that the Warrior of Light had talked the most was about his two animal companions - Bomy the Bom Boko and Shigure the War Panther. Their interactions had always out a smile on Aymeric's face but at times, the Commander could not help and wondered how Kiryuu had been coping. Yes, it had happened for quite sometimes ago but through the sharp observation of the Commander, Kiryuu was still learning to at least forget the scene of unable to protect his best friend. It was a wakeup call for the Warrior of Light that he could not save everyone, and that included the people he had learned to love and care for.

Aymeric offered to take a stroll with him in Ishgard without the protection of his close bodyguard, Lucia. It was uncommon for the Lord Commander to take a walk alone but now, things had been slowly progressing into the future that both Ysayle and Haurchefant wanted to see. Everyone including the moogles and the dragons, living in peace without unnecessary wars. In turn, Ishgard had turned relatively safe for most high-born and low-born to be sitting side by side, enjoying a warm meal, with little discrimination. Kiryuu was delighted to see such peaceful times; it was something he longed for because he was not needed to save anyone.

Aymeric was fascinated by the work of Fate that he had the chance to meet the Warrior of Light. He explained that Ishgard was fortunate to have Kiryuu by Her side to fight for the truth despite it had never been in the best of his interest. The Lord Commander still remembered that Kiryuu and his friends were fugitives and escaped to Ishgard after being labelled as traitors and murderers of the Sultana of Ul'dah, Nanamo Ul Namo. Lord of House Fortemps, Lord Edmont de Fortemps, the father of Haurchefant Greystone, was a godsend for them as he is quite welcoming of foreigners and willing to aid those of just intentions. Haurchefant was a very open-minded friend and a pleasant man to anyone in which he was the one who introduced Kiryuu and his friends to his father.

"Kiryuu, you must speak much more than before. Ishgard is transforming gradually and without your help, it would not be the same."

Kiryuu nodded slightly with a smile but turned his attention up towards the Vault, frowning sadly as he recalled the day that his good friend had died, protecting him. Days and months had passed but nothing was able to erase that depressing memory. Despite Haurchefant's fatal injury, all he could think about was Kiryuu and his safety. How could someone has cared for him so much? It was not just Haurchefant, there were others, but he made so much impact on Kiryuu's life.

"A smile is better suited for a hero."

Nothing hurts more than that. Aymeric was clueless on how to comfort his friend. It had happened too fast and Kiryuu was at loss. The Lord Commander reluctantly placed his hand on Kiryuu's shoulder and could sense that the Warrior of Light was quivering in front of him, holding the tears which threatened to trickle down the hero's face. It was too much to bear but Aymeric did not have the heart to say anything and watched helplessly as Kiryuu tried his best to stay calm.

"He was a great Knight that had sworn loyalty to his cause. Do not shed tears and stay strong for Haurchefant would wish to see in the hero he believed and the friend he trusted."

A wise voice was too familiar, heard right behind the pair. Kiryuu did not turn around, seemingly knew who that person was. Lord Edmont and both of his sons approached the two, bowed respectfully to Ser Aymeric. The Hero took a deep breath and turned around before bowing in return. His eyes were slightly red from the retraining of tearing up, but nothing would escape the eyes of the man who had kept him safe from the dangerous times. Kiryuu was still grieving till this day. He was still riddled with guilt.

"Lord Edmont." Aymeric bowed as well, "A pleasure to have you here."

"Ser Aymeric, yours too. I have heard the Slayer of Dragons and the Hope Incarnation had visited Ishgard for a few days before departing. I would imagine this is the place you would least visit but at the same time, the only place that reminded the harsh reality of the Dragonsong War."

Kiryuu nodded again and turned towards his two sons, Artoirel and Emmanellian. Both greeted the hero with a smile.

"Many things had happened while you're gone, Warrior of Light." Artoirel explained but Kiryuu shook his head.

"My name is Kiryuu. Please address me as that."

The eldest son of Lord Edmont apologized since, knowing that title had caused much pain to the hero already, "Kiryuu, then may I address you as Lord Kiryuu?" The hero shook his head again with a sad smile.

"Just Kiryuu will do."

"Understood. Kiryuu then. I'm sorry that Ishgard is both the salvation and the damnation for you, Kiryuu. However, please remember that without you, none of us will live to this day. My brother's sacrifice... Is not in vain." Artoirel clutched his fist, showing that he was still grieving, and the hero was not alone in that aspect.

Kiryuu averted their gaze and looked up to the highest floor of the Vault once again, grimly remembered that dreadful day. However, Haurchefant had brought much joy in his life after the wrongful accusations by the people they saved. Maybe if he was still alive, things might have been ended differently but not just him, everyone would have taken both intentions of his father and Aymeric as granted.

"Kiryuu, how long would you be staying in Ishgard? A room is always ready for you in House Fortemps." Lord Edmont asked.

"It will only be a day or two." Kiryuu answered nonchalantly, "I will be staying in the inn."

"That can't do! Stay a week or so! You can always give me good pointers at fending the enemies off." Emmanellian suggested with thrill, "What do you say? We can even arrange a few practice duels for you to show off your skills!"

Kiryuu declined politely and with a gentle smile, "I may have to disappoint you for this visit."

Emmanellian had his shoulders slumped in utter discontent which prompted the Warrior of Light to promise another day to display his skills. That promise did seem to make the younger son of Lord Edmont delighted but Kiryuu was not too keen to perform albeit nonetheless promised.

Lord Edmont shook his head and requested for forgiveness of his son's inappropriate behaviour, still the hero smiled weakly before Ser Aymeric suggested they could take a stroll in the Jewelled Crozier to distract the hero for a little while. As the five gentlemen walked towards the area, a few Elezen children whom were from the Brume, which could be identified from their tattered clothes, approached Kiryuu.

"You're the hero that saved us!"  
"I never thought I would see you in person!"  
"You even rode a dragon and fly towards Ishgard!"

The hero grinned, remembered the day he rode on the back of the Father or King of all Dragons, Midgardsormr, soaring through the sky of Ishgard. It was that very moment which changed the mind-set of Ishgardians and that peace between both man and dragon could have been all possible. It was all true when Shiva and her beloved, Hraesvelgr, were once to be so in love that nothing would separate them. However, the greed and lies spun by the Holy See broke this cycle of peace. Thus, created an endless and vicious cycle of war.

Kiryuu knelt on one knee as one of the children shook his hand in gratitude while the other climbed on to the hero's back, requesting a piggyback ride. The Au Ra stood up with the young boy on his back and strolled towards Jewelled Crozier; one held his hand, and another was holding on Kiryuu's outer coat. It seemed the appearance of the children lifted the grim mood of the hero with their laughter and innocence. Ser Aymeric and Lord Edmont understood that maybe this peace had always been what the hero wanted.

As they reached the Jewelled Crozier, the children were in awe of all the sights and sounds the shopping district had to offer. The children were sniffing every of the mouth-watering treats but knowing they did not have money to spare, they stood behind Kiryuu. Noticing that, Kiryuu went ahead and bought warm food and beverages for them. Ser Aymeric had never seen Kiryuu was willing to gift especially he is known for his silent demeanour. Even though it was only enough to feed them for a day or two but their smile worth it all.

Ser Aymeric and Lord Edmont themselves offered food and clothes to the children, putting innocent smile on their once worried face. Kiryuu escorted them to their residence in the Brume with both Ser Aymeric and the Head of House Fortemps followed, however, the hero stopped them not knowing the impact of their presence in the low-born area. As much as they disagreed, the two sons of Lord Edmont understood the risks.

With the trust of the Lord Commander and the head of Fortemps hanging on his shoulders, Kiryuu excused himself with the children and head towards their home. As the figures of the four faded into the thick mists of the Brume, Ser Aymeric sighed and looked upon the ground before turning back to where his duty was.

"Ser Aymeric, I have faith in him. Have some in him as well." Lord Edmont lamented, "It's a huge blow to even the toughest soul. Nonetheless, both are strong to defeat their adversary."

Those wise words stopped Aymeric in his tracks and clutched his fist into a ball. He bid a silent farewell to the Head of House Fortemps and trotted to his residence.

"Father, do you think Kiryuu would ever be able to be sane enough to fight? Not for us, not for Ishgard but for the whole of Eorzea?" Artoirel questioned as much as it sounded harsh to everyone.

"I have no answer for that, my son. All we can do is to put our faith in him, just like Haurchefant did."

At the children's residence, their parents were surprised at the food and clothing they all required to survive the harsh winter of Ishgard. They were even surprised when it was the Warrior of Light carried all the paper bags, bringing the items into their homes. The adults of the house apologized that they could not afford a hearty meal for him but was able to offer simple dinner with them but Kiryuu declined politely, stating the food was meant for them.

"I don't want the children to be hungry or cold. Please accept the food and clothes, do distribute them. I know it's not enough for even a week but... I hoped..." Kiryuu's voice trailed off to utter forlorn sadness.

The father of the house patted Kiryuu on the back and assured him that all the efforts he had done were more than enough. The Hero tried his best to keep his tears, nodded at the family. As soon as he stepped out of the house, bidding farewell to the family, residences of the Brume greeted him with the sincerest smile.

"Warrior of Light!"  
"It's really Lord Kiryuu! He's really here!"  
"Please stay with us for dinner! The food you got for us is enough for a few moons!"  
"We have enough firewood to keep the kids warm! Thank you!"

Kiryuu blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. He did not buy that much of rations or utilities which were able to sustain them for a few months. Was it Lord Edmont or was it Ser Aymeric? Nevertheless, some of the children pulled his arms and asked him to sit with them in Forgotten Knight which he could not possibly declined. There, they occupied the bottom of the place and ate very humbly prepared meal that reminds Kiryuu about his home.

As all of them were chatting among themselves happily, some of the children were curious about the shiny scales and the unusual features that Kiryuu sported. Some younger ones were even playing with his tail in which Kiryuu tried not to laugh of all the minor tickles he got from the small palms of the children. The adults then asked about his 'horns' which are his ears. The Hero felt awkward with all the odd questions being thrown at him and folded his arms.

"Lord Kiryuu, you're not a dragon, right?"  
"If those are not horns, then what it is at the side of your head?"  
"Do you have scales on other parts of your body like your arms and legs?"

Kiryuu felt uncomfortable with the constant queries bombarded but nonetheless, answered them, "I am not part of any draconian lineage. The two 'horns' are ears as my race is known to have excellent hearing which we could hear things from yalms away. Due to our nomadic culture in the past, we must be alert while traveling. Yes... We do have scales on our arms and legs..."

Kiryuu's voice trailed off at the end and that caused him to go red in the face slightly. Some of the ladies of his summers, wished to know him more as he had always been very quiet like the rumours had mentioned. Many others asked him about his homeland as it was not common to see someone hailed from the Far East of Eorzea to arrive in Ishgard.

"Kugane is my home." Kiryuu answered and soon, the people of the Brume bombarded him with questions of his homeland.

Suddenly, a fight started just the floor above them in the Forgotten Knight and the voices belonged to those Kiryuu was ever familiar with. As the curiosity took over the Hero, the children that were accompanied with Kiryuu grabbed his hand and asked him not to go up there.

"It's the Heavens' Ward! Don't go up there!"  
"Please Kiryuu, we don't want you to get hurt!"  
"They always destroy things when they are drunk! The lord of this tavern can take care of them!"

Despite the warning, Kiryuu reassured them that he was going to check things out and leave them be. After all of what had happened, the Hero felt bitter whenever he heard their names.

"Hah! You can't even raise an arm against me! Ser Charibet the Stern boasted as he pounded on his chest with confidence.

"Ser Guerrique had always been challenging people when he is deep in his drinks." Ser Noudenet the Wise heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple.

Observing from the corner, Kiryuu shook his head and somewhat disgusted at the fact that they had done so much harm, but none ever felt remorse, or it seemed. The healer of Heavens' Ward, Ser Noudenet spotted the Warrior of Light at the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"Hope Incarnation is here." He announced to his brothers.

Kiryuu looked at them and then towards the drunk Knight named the Cleaver. The Hero ignored them, went back downstairs to enjoy his food in peace but someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Lord Kiryuu, pleased to see you here." Ser Haumeric bowed but there was no smirk or any hidden intention. It was purely a greeting.

The Au Ra nodded and left immediately, fearing that he might do something regretful. As he headed downstairs again, a pair of gentle hands held his and it was Rielle. Sidurgu was not around which was rare to leave the child who he had a liking to, alone, in such place no less.

"Kiryuu! I thought you didn't come back!" The young Elezen embraced him and grinned happily.

The hero knelt down and patted her head gently, "But not long. I will be leaving soon enough."

Ser Haumeric approached the two then towards Kiryuu, "Lord Kiryuu, is it possible for you to have a few cups with us?"

The hero shook his head and took a deep breath, holding Rielle's hand, bringing her downstairs with the folks from the Brume. Ser Zephirin clutched his fist and spoke out, "... Was it too much for us to greed for power to protect of what we think is right?"

"Every man has its own destiny to fulfil and we have done so for ourselves. Naught to think otherwise, my brother." Ser Janlenoux answered, "We have done much harm and lingered too long in the dark."

Ser Vellguine shook his head and mumbled, "The Fury spared our pitiful life for in return, we must protect Her people from any threats faced by our land. Yes, we have accomplished many yet the blood that were forced upon to shed cannot never return. How much have we slaughtered due to the thousand years of deception?"

Kiryuu went back to the table he had previously sat and trying not to feel any negative feelings towards the Holy Knights. The children of the Brume joined him and were concerned of the Hero. Shaking his head, he quietly drank his tea and enjoyed the laughter of the children and the common folks. While drinking, his companion, Bomy the Bom Boko popped its head out from his bag, curious to see what was going on with his master.

"AHHHHH!" One of the children was shocked to see a racoon dog which scared the little critter back into Kiryuu's bag.

Kiryuu chuckled a little but could not hold on and burst into a hearty laughter. Soon, the kids were smiling and giggling alongside with the hero. It had been a long time since he had such a good laughter. The Au Ra carried his companion gently from his bag and placed it on his lap as the children gathered around him.

"Kiryuu, what is this animal?"  
"He has such fluffy tail and a cute round face!"  
"Is that a mask on his face?"  
"What does it eat?"

The Hero explained that this little creature is a racoon dog hailed from the Far East then he continued that Bomy the Bom Boko was at the brink of death before Kiryuu and his Battle Panther found him injured, with a spearhead lodged into its abdomen. Bomy snuggled into Kiryuu's arm and whined for food, which he took a piece of sliced fish with his personal chopsticks and fed it.

"It's so adorable!"  
"Can I pat it? I promised I will do it gently!"  
"It likes to eat fish?"

Kiryuu allowed the children to play with his animal companion, Bomy the Bom Boko, without any rough housing. Rielle, on the other hand, sat beside Kiryuu and requested to have an apple pie that the hero had once made. Coming prepared, Kiryuu was about to take the pie but remembered that Bomy was in his bag for a reason.

"... He ate it."

"Bomy ate it? Aww, Kiryuu! Everyone loves your cooking! Can you make another one if it's not troublesome for you?" Rielle spoke with her eyes sparkle with anticipation.

The Hero smiled and nodded, requesting to borrow the kitchen of the Forgotten Knight. In there, it was one of the Heaven's Ward Knights - Ser Janlenoux. It was their off duty so that would not be surprising that he will be the one to do the cooking but in Forgotten Knight; it's strange. As Kiryuu quietly looked for the ingredients for Rielle's apple pie, the Knight took notice of him and handed him the utensils to make the pastry. The Hero was hesitant to accept but took it nonetheless, silently.

No 'Thank you.' No 'You're welcome.'

Kiryuu did not speak a word throughout the process of pie making. The Knight watched every movement he made and attempted to... Make the pie as well. Kiryuu Takasugi is also known to be a great cook but of course, he had always been in a low profile but somehow the people of Eorzea would know him one or in other way available. As Kiryuu placed the pie in the oven, he sat down quietly and waited, immersed himself in the book that he always brought along. Ser Janlenoux was busy himself with other dishes and placed his own pie dough on the table, maybe to use the oven once Kiryuu was done.

Both did not speak, but occasionally the Knight would steal a glance with the corner of his eyes at Kiryuu. The Hero ignored him as he waited for the pastry to be ready for consumption. Ser Janlenoux approached and was the first one to speak.

"Hope Incarnation, or do you prefer to call by other names?"

"Kiryuu is my name. Other names don't matter." He turned towards him and the hero's eyes were as clear as the starry nights of Ishgard.

The Knight nodded and sat beside him, offering him a drink which Kiryuu politely declined.

"You don't think I would place poison in the drink, do you?"

"... My last drink was with Haurchefant."

Ser Janlenoux heard the name and gripped the handle of the mug tight, obviously upset upon hearing the name. Kiryuu turned towards the oven again as the fragrance of the apple pie emerged from the heat; putting his gloves on and took out the pastry which the young child waiting eagerly for. The Hero was glad that he had made enough for the children since this is a treat for them as he smiled to himself. Then, he placed the Knight's pie dough into the oven.

"Your brothers will bombard you with their complaints if they don't get to eat their pie in time." Kiryuu spoke and bowed to him slightly before leaving the kitchen which left the Knight speechless.

The sweet fragrance of freshly baked apple pie attracted much attention as Kiryuu placed it on the table. All the children and even the adults gathered around the table, hoping to have a taste of it. It was a simple pastry, but it was enough to warm the house. Rielle requested plates and forks, with the Hero cut the pastry and distributed to the children then the adults. Of course, Bomy will have a plate all to himself with Kiryuu quickly take the remaining away before the small critter's hunger takes over him again.

"Bomy, this is for Shigure. Too much pie, and you'll be seeing yourself too fluffy to be carried in the bag." Kiryuu stroked its head then its chin gently with the animal snuggled in his palm.

"Rielle, where have you been? I was gone just a few moments and you have disappeared!" Sidurgu Orl the Dark Knight who resided in Forgotten Knight, called out loud with Kiryuu's Battle panther, Shigure, standing beside him.

"Oh Sid! I saw Kiryuu had come back and since it's a long time you're taking, I followed Kiryuu here to enjoy the apple pie!" Rielle smiled and offered a slice of the delicious pastry.

Shigure walked towards his master and licked Kiryuu's face, "Shigure, it tickles!"

Kiryuu chuckled and gave him a plate of the apple pie as well, "Bomy was going to finish it if you didn't eat it."

Bomy the Bom Boko finished his own plate and leaped on top of Shigure's head before taking a nap. Kiryuu tilted his head slightly, heaved a sigh and patted on the little creature's head, stating he always love to nap after a meal. Shigure finished his pie in mere seconds and lay down with his head on his front paws to rest while watching his master kept the plates.

"Kiryuu, will that panther eat us? It's scary..."  
"But Bomy trusts that panther..."  
"It's frightening to have it wear the mask..."

Kiryuu looked up to Sidurgu and gave a gentle smile, "It seemed that you're doing well, Sid."

"Hmph, are you an idiot or what? I have heard your glorious victory in the Far East of Kugane and even Azim Steppe. Not just that, look at the number of scars you have gotten for helping those who will never say their thanks!" Sidurgu yelled angrily which frightened the patrons of the tavern, both young and old. Even Bomy who had been asleep, was awoken by his angry roars.

"How can you be so pathetic!? Do you know how much Rielle worried about you!?"

"Sid, please lower your volume..." Kiryuu replied and placed his hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder, "You know I'm too nice to help others. If I have -"

"You have the choice and yet that's what you have chosen. It just irks me so when nobody will be slightly grateful of what you have achieved." Sidurgu growled.

Kiryuu chuckled, "And since when you actually care about me?"

The young Au Ra had his tongue caught, with a shade of red appeared on his pale skin, "Shut it, Kiryuu!"

The Hero smiled and shook his head. The young Dark Knight sighed loudly and sat beside Rielle, as he savoured the cheap ale offered by another elderly patron. Rielle and Kiryuu exchanged their smile, continued to communicate with the other patrons with the latter apologized to the loudness of Sidurgu. Most of them understood his frustration as some of their fathers and sons were enlisted as Temple Knights but were never once receive any recognition. Upon hearing those words, Sidurgu flared as he slammed the mug and spoke Kiryuu had done much more than what the Temple Knights or even the Holy Knights had achieved.

"All those Knights had done were killing and more killing! Nothing else matters as long as the heretics are died even if they are part of the family."

Kiryuu looked towards the cup of tea he was holding and closed his eyes, seemingly to offer a moment of silence to the fallen. He then approached Sidurgu, placing his hand gently on his shoulder again before departing to somewhere else. The Warrior of Light motioned his Battle Panther in which the beast followed with the little critter, Bomy on its head.

"Kiryuu... Sid, look what you have done! He lost a friend and brother in arms to the Holy Knights and that friend is part of the Temple Knights!" Rielle retorted.

Sidurgu covered his eyes with one hand and gritted his teeth angrily, leaving the others speechless with uncertainty.

Retreating back into his inn room of the Forgotten Knight, Kiryuu gazed up the night sky which was as dark as darkness itself. His animal companions seemed to sense the sorrow from their master, Bomy the Bom Boko leaped towards his shoulder and snuggled its fur against Kiryuu's cheek while Shigure pushed its own head into Kiryuu's strong palm.

"I have been making the two of you worried, haven't I?" The Hero gave a tired smile. Bomy cooed and Shigure purred softly which has the calming effect on Kiryuu.

Whipping his smoking pipe out as he lit the herbs resided in the tube, a trail of vaporized tobacco emerged slowly. When Kiryuu thought of whatever happened before in the bar, it was no wonder why the Hero wished to be alone sometimes, to enjoy his solo moment with just tea and tobacco, of course under the companionship of his two animals. Although, his eyes had suggested otherwise - Kiryuu was pondering about something, in the back of his mind.

He was amazed at how people were oblivious to his physical state - heavy eye bags beneath his pair of two-toned orbs, tear-stained cheeks. The Hero had been crying whenever he was alone and he was trying his best to appear as happy as he could but he knew it would crumble soon. Shigure and Bomy were resting on his bed while he sipped his tea quietly.

The room had a personal incense burner which Kiryuu placed near the window, with smoke twirled within the room, leaving a faint scent of lavender and lotus, seemingly not effective. A knock was heard and snapped Kiryuu back into reality, almost spilled his tea on his clothes.

“Kiryuu? It’s me, Rielle.”

The Au Ra went to the door and turned the knob. It was not just Rielle but also Sid was behind her, with his arms crossed. Kiryuu gave a weak smile as they helped themselves in the room. The Raen prepared tea and set them on the table, with Bomy immediately leaped on to Kiryuu’s lap, stealing some of his body warmth. It was an awkward silence but the young Elezen girl broke it with a smile.

“Sid, you have to apologize.” Rielle shifted her attention to the brooding Dark Knight who was sitting across of the Warrior of Light.

The Dark Knight twitched his eye brow and averted his gaze from both of his friends with his lips pursed. Kiryuu closed his eyes and hang his head low, “It’s alright, Rielle. I am still unable to get over his death and Sid has the rights to be angry at me.”

“I’m not angry. I’m frustrated.”

Kiryuu blinked confusedly and focused his attention on Sid’s facial expression despite the Dark Knight still refused to look at him, “May I ask why then, Sid?”

The Xaela heaved a heavy sigh and focused on the smoking pipe which Kiryuu was holding, “If you never get over him, who will? I have never met this person whom you’re so close to but I know how it feels to lose someone close. It’s no different from losing your family members or your love ones. You can feel the pain their death offered and soon, the pleasure of murdering the murderer. You’re not that kind of person, Kiryuu. You are too kind to a fault that nobody will be ever grateful until someone actually knows the usefulness of what you are – The Warrior of Light.” 

The Hero’s lips curled into a gentle smile and soon, a soft chuckle was heard from both him and Rielle. Sidurgu was taken aback at their reaction which Kiryuu shook his head as it was nothing, “You know, Sid… You need to be more honest with me sometimes. I’m dense when it comes to reading emotions.”

“… Kiryuu, you bastard!”

“Sid! Your language!”

His laughing was sweet and joyful, which both Sid and Rielle had not heard it in such close period. Kiryuu did laughed when Bomy spooked the children just moments ago and now he is laughing as well, at their mini sibling-like squabble. All the anguish of the past few hours melted like snowballs in the brilliant sun of Costa del Sol.

“Kiryuu, please. If you ever need any help, let us know. Sid and I will do our best.” Rielle beamed a childish smile.

Sid clicked his tongue but turned his attention towards his friend, “I swore an oath and you too, Kiryuu. Our vows as Dark Knights. Never hesitant to request assistance from a fellow Dark Knight.”

Kiryuu thought deeply and nodded, “Thank you.”

Afterward, the two accompanied him to the streets of Foundation towards the Gate of Fury. Sidurgu and Rielle bid their farewell to the Hero. Kiryuu, with Shigure and Bomy, stepped into the bitter cold of Coerthas Central Highlands. Each step he took was heavy and filled with guilt, however he had to come to terms with the immerse guilt that had been consuming him whole. Keeping true to the final wishes of his dear friend, he had taken the first step of atoning for his fatal mistake.

Once he arrived the memorial site of his dear friend, Kiryuu knelt and paid his respect to dearly departed Haurchefant Greystone. Following his eastern culture, he placed two sake cups in the snow and poured the eastern malt as an offering, as well as placing a bouquet of white lilies he had brought moments ago.

"I was hoping to share this drink with you, Haurchefant. Sake from the Far East, from my homeland..." Kiryuu's voice trailed off as tears swelled in his eyes, threatening to trickle down.

The two animal companions stayed behind their master and watched as he grieved for a dear friend, waiting. Kiryuu Takasugi is known as the Warrior of Light and the Hope Incarnation to his dear friend and brother - All those did not seem to matter when he could not even protect him. As Kiryuu drank the first cup of sake, he poured the second cup into the snow as the final offering to Haurchefant.

"If I was strong enough... If I could have been paying attention... I would have able to protect you." Kiryuu choked on his words as tears emerged from the corner of his eyes, biting his lips and struggled to continue, “I'm not Hope Incarnate like you have said I am."

Footsteps were heard in front of him, instantly Kiryuu looked up and there he was - Haurchefant Greystone in the flesh, with his infamous cheerful grin. Without a second thought, Kiryuu rushed towards and embraced him. He was real because the body warmth he felt, that strong embrace... Everything was real.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise! Kiryuu Takasugi! The Hero of Ishgard!" Haurchefant wrapped his arms around Kiryuu's shoulders and held him tight.

"H-Haurchefant, I..." Kiryuu's voice choked and cried softly.

Haurchefant hushed him and smiled, "Hey! Tears are never good for a hero!"

"Haurchefant, I'm not a hero... I can't even save you..." Kiryuu looked down and clutched his fist.

"But I saved you and that's all it matters." Those words calmed the soul of the hero as the Knight placed his hand over his palm and spoke, "My purpose is to serve and to save, you are no exception, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu closed his eyes and tried his best to grin but it was not working, "But still, I'm the so-called Warrior of Light... I'm sorry."

Haurchefant shook his head and knocked on Kiryuu's skull hard, "I didn't know too much of fighting will turn you into a silly goose, Kiryuu!"

He laughed heartily which Kiryuu could not help but smiled and then turned into a chuckle.

"That's the chuckle I want to hear from you!"

"I'm sorry, Haurchefant... I was selfish, and guilt is all I felt as time went on. Things never get easy without you around, seemingly so much harder to move on." Kiryuu answered sadly.

"Flancel had been visiting." Haurchefant turned towards Ishgard, "But all went well, didn't it? Ishgard is no longer closing their doors to the rest of Eorzea. They are opening their ice-cold heart to others."

"Haurchefant, I -"

"Kiryuu, I'm sorry that I have caused you much grief and you shouldn't apologize to me. You're not selfish; you're someone who have done so much and want naught in return. For that, you're a wonderful person." The Knight reassured, "Please take care of Ishgard with my family and friends. I will always watch over you, my friend."

The Knight's body gradually fainted away with Kiryuu holding his hand, "Haurchefant, please..."

"Ha-ha, don’t fret. I don't belong anywhere but here." He pressed his palm towards Kiryuu's chest, "Please send Lord Edmont, my father, my regards. Also, I have faith in my two brothers' in protecting Camp Dragonhead."

Kiryuu was able to smile proper at long last as the hand he was holding, faded away as the petals of the white lilies that the Warrior of Light bought spirited away along with the calm snowflakes. Finally, the rays of sunlight shone upon Ishgard and of course, for his memory.


End file.
